


How Robin Started out

by bandnerd_1395, Darkangel9009



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel9009/pseuds/Darkangel9009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is a young teen aged boy living to fight crime and in the worst way trying hard not to fail his one and only partner batman. Then he met up with a group of other young teenagers and they formed a group named the teen titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Robin Started out

In the being Robin first started out fighting crime with his partner Batman. It never seemed to make him happy but he would at least tried his hardest never to let Batman down. Robin Or Aka Dick Garyson looked up to Batman Aka Bruce Wayne as father figure even though he was every hard to please and want everything his way. Robin didn't want to follow all his dumb rules and wanted to be his own person so one day he went out and met some very interesting people. They where teenagers just like he was. One of them was green he didn't quite understand this phenomenon before him nor did he want to ask. He simply went up to them and said "Hey there my name is Robin the boy wonder what is all of your names?" The group looked at him bewildered and talked all at once shouting theirs names. "Hold please one at time" Robin spoke gently but authoritatively. Everyone got quiet and looked at him again and the green colored boy stepped up and went "hey dude my names is beast boy." Robins face went from smiling to confused at the teen-aged boy's name and asked "well why on earth do they call you that for?" Beast boy laughed and turned into a elephant. Robin took a step back and was like "what?!" he never seen anything like that before. Then next up was a dark and quiet girl she whispered her name was Raven and took a step back and went to her book. Next was a bright bubbly girl opposite of who was just speaking and she said in a giddy child like voice that her name was StarFire and that she came from the plant Tameron. Robin was shock never in his life would he ever think he would meet an alien let long join forces with one. The last person to step forward was half robot half human who called him self Cyborg. Robin took a moment to take all of this in and said "StarFire, Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg, got it now that names are out of the way let me tell you why I am here." Beast boy interrupted saying "yea why are you here? No one has anything to do with us so why bother now?" " I am here because I have a mission for all of you" Robin replied "Oh really" Beast boy remarked harshly "well what is it spit it out we don't got all day."  
"Dude let the dude talk" Cyborg said to Beast boy who was now quiet and frustrated. "Please proceed with what you where going to say before you got rudely interrupted" Cyborg smiled making Beast boy even more angry. "I am here to ask of all of you if you wanted to help me Robin the boy wonder out in a mission to save the lives of Gotham by fighting the forces of evil?" Robins voice sounded like announcer on the TV set. Beast boy looked at Robin and then the rest of the group in shock while Cyborg just stared off into Robins face trying to read what ever it was that was on it. "What do you mean fight?" Beast boy finally spoke up. "You don't mean using our fist and actually fighting do you?" Starfire spoke up softly the once giddy girl sound now like she was scared. " Well yea I mean using fist but given the fact that you all have some kind of super human powers I would think you would be able to use them for the greater good" Robin said to the whole group as they all looked at each other. "It will take some training but I am here to help" Robin reassured "but with any luck you guys will be able to help me in my quest to save the city from evil." "You want us then?" Cyborg said excitedly "Yes I do" Robin said and so started the journey of the new founded friends.


End file.
